Saviors of Kalos
by Skittykat501
Summary: When Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont save a skitty and a meowth they are turned into Pokémon and have to save Kalos from the Evil organization called Team Oraboris. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Meeting Helpers of Arceus

**I just thought of this while web surfing… never mind. Enjoy! I don't own Pokémon but I do own my OCs SkittyKat and Henrey.**

* * *

**_Bonnie's Pov_**

"Come on big brother! Your so slow!" I yelled as my brother ran up the hill.

"Bonnie, your brother is going as fast as he can. Stop yelling at him." Serena said as she made up Clemont and Ash's tent and our own tent as well. When Clemont finally came up we already set up camp. Ash, Serena, and Clemont's Pokémon were already out enjoying their Pokémon food along with deddene of course. Clemont made dinner and we all sat to eat. But then we heard screaming. Not from north, south, west or east. We all looked up…

**_SkittyKat's Pov_**

"How the HECK could Arceus do this to us! I mean, I know the staraptor are on strike but can he have used charizard for our transportation!" I yelled to my meowth friend Henrey as we fell from the sky thanks to our boss Arceus.

"Well it's your fault for calling him a control freak!" He yelled back.

"Well he's the god of all Pokémon! So he is kind of a control freak!"

"In what world is 'You're a control freak' a complement!?"

"…Ok, you got me there." I throw a brick at him "NEVER PROVE ME WRONG!"

We were falling to our doom… or so we thought.

**_Serena's Pov_**

"Is it just me or is there a skitty and meowth falling out of the sky?" I asked as we looked up.

Ash immediately sprang into action. "Fletchinder! Can you grab them?"

Fletchinder nodded and flew up to the sky to grab the two. It was a skitty and meowth.

The skitty had a hot-pink bow with black dots on her left ear. She also had a sapphire pendant necklace in the shape of a heart. The meowth had an orange bandana and a ruby pendant necklace in the shape of a star.

Now what happened next was weird. Once we got the two safely on the ground the skitty started to speak. "Wow! Thanks for saving me and my friend Henrey here! I'm SkittyKat!"

We stared at the two. 5 minuets of awkward silence was broken when Bonnie yell "OH MY GOSH! Talking Pokémon!" She then began to hug the two.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I have a girlfriend!" Yelled Henrey

"No you don't." SkittyKat retorted as Bonnie let them go.

"What about Clio the bunnery?" asked Henrey with an annoyed tone.

"Oh…I never gave you that message?" Skitty asked awkwardly. Henrey faced pawed.

"Wait. How can you two talk?" Asked Clemont.

"We are helpers of Arceus! Here to help and find the guardians of Kalos!" Skitty stated.

"Who are the guardians of Kalos?" I asked.

"They are to save Kalos from Arial. The leader of an evil organization of people who call themselves 'Team Oraboris." Henrey says.

SkittyKat starts pushing him away "well, nice meeting you! Thank you for saving us and good luck! We have to go now! Bye!"

But right before she could leave her pendant started glowing. Brighter. Brighter. BRIGHTER. Until no one could see anything.

**_SkittyKat's Pov_**

When the light from my pendant stopped glowing, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash were gone! Their Pokémon looked at us angrily. The Pikachu grabbed Henrey by the neck and said "Where is Ash and his friends?"

"Skitty… a little… help here?... Can't…breath!" Henrey tried to say.

I got the two Pokémon separated "HEY! HEY! We're on the same side! We can help find your trainers! So what we're going to do is-"

Suddenly, we heard a helicopter over head. We looked up and saw a green helicopter with a blood red symbol of an arbok biting it's own tail. We all scrambled to find a hiding place. Me and Henrey hid behind a bush. The others were not so lucky. A bunch of nets came out of the helicopter and captured them all. The helicopter landed and two grunts came out. Both were boys and were wearing the same clothes. A green shirt with red shorts and a purple bandana on there heads. They collected the captured Pokémon.

One said "Well, we couldn't catch the guardians or Arceus's helpers, but we did get some new recruits!" The two went back to the Helicopter and flew away. Me and Henrey came out.

"Woo. That was close." Henrey said relieved.

I hit him with a brick "Close! The other Pokémon were captured! We need to find Ash and his friends!"

"Why?"

"I have reason to believe they are the Guardians of Kalos!"

"What makes you say that?"

I was about to speak when I heard the screams of Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont in the forest behind us. "That."

Henrey shrugged and we went off to find them.

**_Bonnie's Pov_**

When I opened my eyes I could see I was not in the campsite. I was in a forest like the one behind the campsite. I didn't know where Ash and the others where. "Ash! Serena! Clemont! Where are you?" I looked around and saw a lake. I went there to get a drink of water. I looked down. I didn't see my self "AAAAAAAAH!"

**_Ash's Pov_**

I couldn't find anyone and nothing seemed familiar. "Pikachu!" I called. I looked towards a tree. It was either very big, or I some how shrunk. I saw a lake and, since we never had dinner, I was thirsty. I went to the lake and saw my reflection. "AAAAAAAAAAAH"

**_Serena's Pov_**

I was scared. I knew I was in the forest behind the campsite but I didn't have Fenniken or Pancham or Clemont or Ash or any of the Pokémon! What if a wild Pokémon attacked me? I saw a lake and decided to get a drink of water to calm my nerves. When I saw my reflection it did the exacted opposite. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

**_Clemont's Pov_**

I don't know why but when I woke up I was hungry more than anything. I looked up and saw an Oren berry tree. I tried to get one but I couldn't. It was like I shrunk but my appetite grew. I saw a lake beside me and decided a drink would help me. When I saw my reflection I knew why I was so hungry. "AAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Ok! Guess the Pokémon to the person and see you next time!**


	2. Why are we Pokémon?

_**I'm back! I gave each person his or her Pokémon form somewhat randomly. There are hints of Amourshipping here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy.**_

* * *

SkittyKat's Pov

"NO! They're this way!"

"No… They're this way!"

Me and Henrey were in the forest arguing on which way Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont teleported to. Unfortunately, nether of us have a sense of direction. We kept arguing until a shiny eevee accidently tackled Henrey.

The white eevee paused and looked up to see a mad meowth. "YOU WANNA GO BUDDY? PUT THEM UP!" Henrey yelled as he deployed his long claws.

"WAIT!" The eevee yelled "It's me, Ash!"

We looked at him for a moment. "Why are you an eevee?" I asked

"How should I know?! If anything you should know why I'm a Pokémon!" Yelled Ash.

"Well, I know why you're a Pokémon, but I thought you would be a charmander or something." I replied

"I for one thought of bulbasaur." Said Henrey

"Really? Ash has that dragon lizard feel to-"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Ash "I don't care anymore! Lets just find the others and my Pokémon."

"Oh yeah, about the Pokémon… Team Oraboris kidnapped them already." Henrey said

"And you didn't do any thing right?" Ash said in annoyance.

"Well, we're to weak! We need all seven Kalos Guardians to defeat one of Oraboris' Pokémon!" Henrey said

"Well you could have, wait. Did you say seven?" Asked Ash

"Yup. Not including us." I replied "There are the seven Kalos Guardians and two of them are capable of mega evolution."

"If you haven't noticed, there are only four of us." Said Ash

"Well, we can travel Kalos and find the other three and find your Pokémon." Henrey said.

Ash sighed "I have no choice. Lets find Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie."

"Yay!" I said as I pulled they're tails towards a direction.

"OW! Can you stop?" Ash asked in pain.

"You better get used to that" was all Henrey had to say.

While Ash was complaining we heard a girls voice say "Ash? Is that you?"

"Serena?" Ash gasped. He got out of my grip and looked around, "Serena! Where are you?"

A shiny espurr came out of a near by bush. She was blushing. "h-hi."

"Wow… Who thought she would be an absol?" I raised my paw and everyone just looked at me weird, "Just me? Okay."

Serena blushed "At least I'm not the only one who got turned into a Pokémon." I noticed something in her eyes as she looked at Ash.

"Don't worry Serena, you look fine! Now lets find the others!" Ash said as he and Henrey went off.

Serena and I trailed behind far enough that we weren't in ear range but we could still see them. "So, you have a crush on Ash, huh?" I said

"Wha- I- I don't!" Said Serena

"Serena, I have had a crush once." I started my flashback. "He was a cute riolu and an even handsomer lucario. His name was Trevoris and he was amazing! But he choose Anna the lopunny over me! So I-"

"As much as I want to hear this, we need to keep track of Ash and Henrey and help them find Clemont and Bonnie." Serena said as she ran to catch up with the boys.

"No one wants to listen to my stories…" I said glumly as I stomped ahead.

"Guys, I'm going to look over there." Said Henrey as he went towards a clearing.

Henrey's POV

I've seen Skittykat make that face and she is never pleasant when she has that face. When I got to the clearing, I found a lake and took a sip from it. I wiped my lips and looked around. Farther west of the lake edge was a shiny ralts. It was young and looked scared with her head between her legs.

I went up to it, "Are you Ok?"

She looked up at me "Henrey? Do you know where my brother is?"

"Bonnie?" She nodded. "Me, Skittykat, Ash, and Serena are looking for him now!" I held out my paw, "Come on! I'll show them to you!" She took my paw and we went back to the others.

Skittykat's POV

"Bonnie!" Ash and Serena went to Bonnie as they were worried about their youngest group member.

"Now we just need to find your brother." Said Ash

"OOH! OOH!" I raised my paw like an excited schoolgirl. "I'll do it! Since Henrey found Bonnie, how hard could it be to find Clemont?" I marched off in a direction.

"Skittykat, I just came from that direction." Said Henrey

I turned around to the opposite direction and marched again "I KNEW THAT!"

I continued marching until I not only found a clearing but I ran into something. I looked up and saw a munchlax. "Move it fatty!"

"Sorry. I can't help I'm a munchlax." He said, "Can you at least help me get that Oren berry from the tree? I'm sorry but I'm starving!"

I rolled my eyes, climbed up the tree, got not one, but three Oren berries, went down, and gave it to the munchlax. "Thanks!" He began scarfing down the three berries.

"No prob. Hey, have you seen a Pokémon around here named Clemont?" I asked

"MrrF MrFF" He said with his mouth full.

"What?"

He gulped and said "I'm Clemont."

I looked at him, "Wow."

"It's not my fault I'm a munchlax! If anything it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, MY fault. I heard the same thing from Ash." I said.

"You found Ash?!" He said

"Yeah! Lets go!" I took his hand. As we were walking back I asked him "Everyone recognized me and Henrey immediately, why didn't you?"

He thought for a moment "Starvation?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, lets go with that."

After ten minuets I finally found them again. "There you are!" Said Serena. She looked at Clemont. "Who's this?"

"Guys, your are not going to believe this, but this is Clemont!" I said

The four looked at him. "She's telling the truth." He said

"Wow Clemont, just wow." Said Henrey

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Serena said "It's-"

"PEOPLE! I heard this from Clemont and Ash already! It's all my fault!" I said, "Now, lets just find out our next move!"

Serena spoke up "My mother's house is a two day walk from here. We should go there before we talk about this more."

"That should work. We are special Pokémon, we can talk to Pokémon!" I said

"Sounds good." Said Ash.

"Alright." Henrey said.

"Yay!" Yelled Bonnie happily

"Will there be food there? I'm hungry again." Said Clemont

All of us sweat dropped and I walked back to the clearing. "This time I'll get ALL the Oren berries."

Ash's POV

I was looking at Bonnie and remembered two things, one: what Skittykat had said earlier, "There are the seven Kalos Guardians and two of them are capable of mega evolution." And two: Gardivoir was capable of mega evolution.

"Hey Henrey," I began "Didn't Skittykat say that two of the guardians were capable of mega evolution?"

"Yeah." He replied

"Does that mean Bonnie will be able to do that?"

Henrey looked at Bonnie. "If she evolves into ether a gallade or gardivoir."

"I like gardivoir better." Bonnie said.

Henrey nodded "Note to self, avoid all dawn and moon stones"

"Why moon stones?" Asked Serena

"Skittykat doesn't want to evolve. She has had many bad encounters with delcatty she hates the Pokémon now." Replied Henrey.

After five minutes, Skittykat came back with a sack she made of leaves full of Oren berries. "How did you make that?" I asked.

"I took a 'Leaf and crafts' class when I was a younger skitty." She looked over at Clemont who was about to grab a berry. She slapped his hand away "Hey! We need to ration this until we get to Serena's mom's house!"

Clemont crossed his stubby arms. "Fine" is simply all he said.

With that everyone followed Serena on the two day walk to Serena's house.

* * *

**_Ok, flame me all you want for making Clemont a hungry, hungry, munchlax but please be advised that the flames will be used to make smores to feed to Clemont. Who are the other three Guardians? Find out next time!_**


End file.
